Isidore L'Orange
Isidore L'Orange is the son of Princess Aimee from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree. Info Name: Isidore L'Orange Parent's Story: The Bee and the Orange Tree (http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/hopomythumb/stories/beeorangetree.html) Appearance: Somewhat long brown hair, parted on the right side, teal eyes, above average height, slender build. Wears orange jacket, white shirt, brown pants, dark brown boots, and a brown cap with an orange feather in it. Royal or Rebel?: Rebel Roommate: Theron Qoph Secret Heart's Desire: To grow the nicest orange trees. My "Magic" Touch: I am skilled at growing orange trees. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Salome Auge. She's so cool and mystical. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Like my friend Estelle, my parents are first cousins, and I get bullied for it. Then again, when Mom met Dad after he washed ashore, she didn't recognize him (after all, she was raised by ogres). Best Friend Forever After: Estelle Marin. We get along so well. I also really get along with Narcisse Paon. We're both autistic, so we can connect with that. Biography Bonjour. My name is Isidore L'Orange. My mother is named Princess Aimee. As for my father, the info on him might make you a little squeamish, but it's the truth: he is my mother's cousin. Yep, that's right. My parents are first cousins. Madame d'Aulnoy had several cousin couples in her stories, which according to my teachers reflects the royalty of her time period. I still think it's a bit gross. I love my parents very much and am happy to see them together, but there's no way I'm marrying my cousin. That's why I'm a Rebel, though I get along with several Royals. The bullies know I'm inbred and constantly make fun of it. Estelle Marin, the daughter of Princess Belle-Etoile, became my best friend because she experiences a similar situation. I am my parents' third and youngest child. My parents' oldest child is my sister Bellissima, who has already graduated from Ever After High. She got her lovely name from a princess my mother once knew - Princess Bellissima from The Yellow Dwarf. Sadly, Bellissima died a tragic death, and my mother named my sister after her in her memory. Their middle child is my brother Amedee. He's called Faithful Love by his friends for some odd reason. I'm a quiet boy. I'm easygoing and frugal, considering I'm a prince. I dress like a peasant frequently even though I'm a prince. Being around others can be hard, since I'm autistic and rather socially awkward. Luckily, Ever After High makes sure that special needs students get help. My favorite thing to do is to grow orange trees. I've planted around two dozen and I enjoy growing them. I pick the oranges from them when they're ripe and eat them as snacks. Sometimes I'll make them into orange marmalade. I spend a lot of time outdoors, so I get to do this frequently. I'm also a vegetarian - I won't eat meat, but I'm not vegan: I will drink milk and eat eggs. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Various Tales